P.S. I Love You (Song)
right|300px P.S. I Love You ist ein Song von Robin Daggers, dem neuen "Alter Ego" der zuvor schon als Teenie-Popstar Robin Sparkles erfolgreichen 16- bis 17-jährigen Robin Scherbatsky. Er wurde in der Episode Die dunkle Seite erwähnt. Hintergrund Im Jahr 1996 war Robin besessen von dem kanadischen Musiker Paul Shaffer. Der war jedoch nicht interessiert an ihr. Sie widmete ihm den Song, da sie ihn anders nicht mehr erreichen konnte - Shaffer hatte sie als Stalkerin angezeigt und sie durfte ihm nicht näher als 50 Meter kommen. Songtext You, you’re beautiful On your pedestal I see you You don’t see me Am I just too young Or just too dumb Or maybe just too grungy I’m wearing my flannel And I’m thinking of you I lace up my boots And I’m thinking of you I write letters and letters And they never get answered by you I am losing down donuts And I’m thinking of you Watch Reality Bites I’m thinking of you That movie's so true But all I can do is say P.S. I Love you The law can’t stop my love I’ll fit you like a glove Restraining orders don’t scare me The lawyers at the record company Made me promise to say that “The views expressed in this song do not necessarily reflect the views of Dominant Records or any of its subsidiaries.” I’m totally a slacker And I don’t even care With my curling ‘zines And my faraway stare But deep down inside Yeah, deep down inside I’m dying I’m trapped in a cage Of the tears I cry I’m praying to God But SHE doesn’t reply Even the robot says “MOVE ON” I’m trying! P.S. I Love You Why can't you see me We could be so happy together Capitalism I love to watch you sleep You look so peaceful when you sleep (Schreien) I’ll never move on It will always be you Every guy that I’m with I’ll be thinking of you If I get married He’ll always be second to you He’ll always be second to you I’ll always be waiting for you P.S. I Love You Übersetzung Du, du bist wunderschön, oben auf deinem Podest. Ich sehe dich. Du siehst mich nicht. Bin ich einfach zu jung? Oder einfach zu dumm? Oder vielleicht einfach zu schäbig? Ich trage mein Flanellhemd und ich denke an dich. Ich schnüre meine Stiefel zu und ich denke an dich. Ich schreibe Briefe und Briefe und sie werden nie von dir beantwortet. Ich esse Donuts und ich denke an dich. Sehe mir Reality Bites an und ich denke an dich. Dieser Film ist so wahr, doch alles, was ich tun kann, ist zu sagen: P.S. Ich liebe dich. Das Gesetz kann meine Liebe nicht stoppen. Ich werde dir wie ein Handschuh passen. Einstweilige Verfügungen machen mir keine Angst. Die Anwälte in der Plattenfirma ließen mich versprechen zu sagen: “Die Ansichten, die in diesem Lied ausgedrückt werden, spiegeln nicht zwangsläufig die Ansichten von Dominant Records oder einer ihrer Tochterunternehmen wider.” Ich bin ein kompletter Nichtstuer und es ist mir egal. Mit meinen Curling-Magazinen und meinem Starren aus der Ferne. Aber tief innen drin, ja, tief innen drin sterbe ich. Ich bin gefangen in einem Käfig aus den Tränen, die ich weine. Ich bete zu Gott, Aber SIE antwortet nicht. Sogar der Roboter sagt: “ZIEH WEITER!” Ich versuch's ja! P.S. Ich liebe dich Warum kannst du mich nicht sehen? Wir könnten zusammen so glücklich sein. Kapitalismus. Ich liebe es, dich im Schlaf zu beobachten. Du siehst so friedlich aus, wenn du schläfst. (Schreien) Ich werde nie weiterziehen. Es wirst immer du sein. Jeder Typ, mit dem ich zusammen bin, ich werde an dich denken. Wenn ich heirate, wird er immer an zweiter Stelle stehen. Er wird immer an zweiter Stelle stehen. Ich werde immer auf dich warten. P.S. Ich liebe dich. Trivia *Der Song war so dunkel, dass Dominant Records ihn zuerst nicht veröffentlichen wollte. *Das "P.S." aus dem Songtitel steht für die Initialen von Paul Shaffer. *Der Song ist You Oughta Know von Alanis Morissette in einigen Parts sehr ähnlich. *Das dazugehörige Musikvideo ist eine Parodie auf alle typischen Grungerock-Klischees der 90er-Jahre. Video thumb|center|335 px|Der Song Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Einmaliges